


Magic in Bloom

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Series: Magic & Flowers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Magic, Flower Magic, M/M, Steve Rogers Loves Sam Wilson, Steve is Magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: The moment Sam Wilson walks into Steve's flower shop is the moment Steve knows his life no longer belongs to him.Or the one where Steve magics flowers and Sam magics him.This is a story an anon suggested to me a while ago and I forgot about it until now





	Magic in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna make this a two parter with the second part being their date

The moment Sam Wilson walks into Steve's flower shop is the moment Steve knows his life no longer belongs to him. His magic flares sharply along with his desire when he sees the man, but strangely it's not a desire born from the purely physical, it's a desire to  _ know _ him.

Steve spreads his fingers and lets roses blossom along the bottom edge of the counter.

Steve watches the beautiful man peruse his store, his brown eyes peaceful as they move over all the different kinds of flowers. 

As Steve watches him he can't help but release the magic swirling within his finger tips, creating sunflowers, daffodils, tulips, chrysanthemums and anything else that sways his heart and hand. He collects them in a growing bundle behind his back, and when the handsome stranger finally approaches him the bouquet is as big and wide as Steve's own chest. 

Before the man can open his full lips Steve shoves the bouquet out in front of him with a smile he's sure is closer to a grimace. 

“Here! Um, for you.” He says. 

The man laughs and takes the bouquet from him with his eyebrows raised. “How did you— I didn't see you gather  _ any  _ of these.” 

The man raises them to his face however and takes a long sniff, the colors of their petals only further showcasing the rich brown of his skin. 

“You make a bouquet free of charge for all your customers or am I special.”

“You're more than special.” Steve replies, and doesn't realize how fucking  _ adoring _ that sounds until it's too late. He's just  _ met _ the guy and  _ yes _ he wants to marry him but the guy doesn't need to know that!

“If you're paying me compliments like that you should at least know my name. I'm Sam Wilson.” He says, hardly managing to hold the bouquet in one hand so he can offer the other.

Steve takes it, his magic pulsing to bloom a rose in the center of Sam's palm. “Steve Rogers.”

Sam slowly takes his hand away, staring in wonder at the blood red rose that unfurls in his palm. Steve smiles restlessly.

“So that's how you do it, huh? Are all of these flowers from you then?” Sam asks, making Steve's throat feel tight when he looks at him with the very same wonder in his eyes. 

“No, my magic works best paired with what nature can do all on its own.” Steve replies, hoping Sam never stops looking at him like that. 

“Oh, well I came in here to see about asking out the receptionist at work.”

Steve's heart drops but he makes an effort to keep his face from doing the same. “Oh.” He says. 

“But now you're here all tall, innocent, and handsome, and it feels like one hell of an opportunity.” Sam goes on, smirking like he knows he has Steve's heart  in the palm of his hand. 

“Yeah?” Steve asks, waiting for his next words on bated breath.

“Yeah. Steve? Would you like to go out with me this Friday?” 

“Yes, absolutely! Wait-” Steve's shoulders slump and he pouts,  _ “Friday? _ That's so looong from now.” 

Sam chuckles at his whining, “Am I not worth the wait?” 

“I would wait my whole life for you like fucking Dracula, it doesn't mean I want to.” 

Sam full out laughs at that, and the sound is music to Steve's ears — loud and strong and boisterously joyful. 

“Fine. How about we go get a coffee right now as some kind of pre-date?” Sam counters. Steve loves the way he's smiling at him too, like he's someone unbelievable in Sam's eyes, and the man can't get enough of him. Steve's glad the feeling is mutual. 

He slips his apron off and slides out from around the counter. 

“Sounds great. I actually need the practice — it's been a while.” Steve replies, the two of them walking out of his store. 

Sam waits for him to flip the sign and close it up before offering him his hand. Steve takes it with a breathless smile, and starts to swing their hands between them as they walk down the sidewalk, flowers blooming rapturously along Sam's arm.


End file.
